


after Elin drops the bombshell

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [146]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	after Elin drops the bombshell

  
**players only. backdated to Spring 2014, after[Luke and Alex's mum cook up a storm](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/2977.html).**

The cab ride back to their Stockholm hotel is a quiet one, but Alex links his fingers with Luke's on the drive, needing to have that simple physical contact with his husband despite his being deep in thought.

He holds Luke's hand on their journey through the grand lobby and up to their suite, and fuck it feels _awesome_. It's a public gesture he never made even with his girlfriends in the U.S. after his career started gaining recognition, and of course with Luke there are the added shockers of their sexuality and their marriage and... Yeah, it still feels completely awesome, just to be able to be so free with the person he loves more than life.

But, quiet even as he's been, he's beginning to worry that maybe Luke's been a bit _too_ quiet.

"How are you feeling after all that?" he asks his husband as he unlocks their door and steps inside, shrugging out of his jacket. His gaze steady on Luke's face. "I mean, you spent a couple hours, just you and my mom. And then there was just the usual Skarsgard family shit. And _then_ there was Elin..." Alex shakes his head, still stunned by the sheer nerve of his sister, even though he could fall to his knees at her feet in gratitude. Briefly, anyway. "Are you okay?"

Luke nods. "I can't believe Elin's going to carry the baby for us," he says softly, draping his own jacket over the back of a nearby chair. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, it is. And make no mistake, she's going to be a real diva about it, too," Alex warns, pulling Luke down onto an upholstered settee and getting his arms around his boy. "But it's still really amazing."

Luke smiles, snuggling in. "Greger seemed happy enough about it," he observes.

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Alex agrees, smiling at the thought. "And the age difference will be like me and Christer. I was out of the house already by the time he could talk, and it was fun to get to know him as an actual person when I would go back to visit. It felt like he was my nephew, not my brother, or something like that. I guess with Greger and our child that'll actually be half true." _Our child_. It's bizarre to hear himself saying those words. Bizarre and thrilling and wonderful, and more than a little terrifying. "You know Elin wants you to get her pregnant the traditional way."

Luke blinks and looks at Alex, noting that hint of mischief in his eye. "You're awful," he says, slapping him on the chest.

It's no good trying to keep a straight face, and Alex breaks down into snickers. "It's lucky that I'm kidding," he tells his lover, "because I would never allow it. She wouldn't want to give you back."

Luke makes a tortured sound. "I don't know if I could even get it up with a woman anymore," he confesses.

"Whoa, are you saying my sister's not hot? Are you saying that?" Alex accuses, and nips playfully at Luke's throat. "We're gonna have to throw down behind the school now, or something."

Luke laughs. "No, no, she's hot. I do have eyes," he says then grins at Alex. "I love you. Do you know that?"

"Lucky for—" _me_ , is usually what comes next. "You," Alex finishes, and grins back. "Can you imagine how annoyed you'd be by now, if you didn't love me? I would've been chasing you all this time, trying to get your attention, trying to change your mind. Bugging you."

"You wouldn't have lost interest eventually if I played that hard to get?" Luke asks, amused.

"Hell, no. That would've just made it more of a challenge. One that I had to win," Alex answers, with a self-derogatory laugh. "And, obviously I wouldn't have been in your face every day. I'd still have been working like normal. But I bet it wouldn't have been too difficult to find out through the industry grapevine where you were, for how long. I could've been just – coincidentally – showing up at parties you went to, here and there." He sniffs Luke's hair, inhaling him in. "Reminding you that I was here, and I still wanted you, and I was still going to make you mine."

Luke smiles but he's quiet, thinking about how much Alex and his family want him in their lives. Love him. Enough that Elin's willing to carry their baby and everyone's happy for them. At least his nana and gransha accept them but he still doesn't know how they'll feel about them having children.

"Hey," Alex whispers, watching a shadow fall over his lover's face. "I thought that would make you laugh. What just happened here?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much you love me and your family loves me, how they accept us..."

Alex softly sighs, and shifts his position a bit so he can hug his lover more comfortably. "You were thinking about your parents."

Luke nods. "I'm trying to be okay with it because it's something I can't change and I've known my entire life that's how they felt but when strangers, fuck," he stops. "I mean, your family aren't strangers but they're not my family, not by blood," he stops again, blowing out a breath, "they're not under any obligation to love or accept me and they do and when we kiss they don't mind and they want us to have a baby and they're even okay it's your sister doing it..." he rubs at his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

_Oh, god_. The settee isn't near big enough for both of them to stretch out, so now Alex sits up to pull Luke into his lap. He cradles his husband against his chest, his blood beginning to seethe. "I think you know this," he says quietly, "but it's okay to be angry with your parents."

"I know, but it's such a waste. It doesn't get me anywhere, doesn't get me anything," Luke says, fingering Alex's shirt.

"I don't... I don't know if that's the point – getting you somewhere, I mean. I think maybe the point is that you're getting all this poison out of your body, you know? At the very least, share it with me," Alex murmurs, kissing his boy's forehead. "You know you're always safe with me. Don't lock it away."

"I just feel... unwanted," Luke says, letting the tears flow this time. "And angry, because any other parents in the world would be so fucking proud of me and what I've accomplished and they'd be happy for us and the life we're making..."

"You're right," Alex agrees, checking his own surge of fury. "You've worked incredibly hard to get where you are now, and you're a huge success, but it hasn't changed you from the good person that you've always been at heart."

"So why can't they see that?" Luke asks, even though he knows it's useless. "I don't get it. I don't get how there could be a God who would send us to hell just because we love each other and I don't understand why they would want to believe in a God like that."

In answer Alex simply cuddles Luke a little closer. "I don't understand it either," he says softly. "When people hate other people just for not being copies of themselves... The only explanation I can think of is that they're scared." And in truth, he himself has never had to cope with being a target of homophobia; he was always assumed to be straight and he certainly didn't tell the public otherwise, figuring it was none of their goddamn business regardless. But Luke has told him a little of his own experiences – at least, Alex guesses there's much more he could tell – and even those brief stories infuriated him. The fury came second only to the rush of protectiveness he felt, and a raging determination to never let Luke feel that pain again.

But how is he supposed to protect Luke from his own parents?

"They're wrong, we know that. Some of that Church stuff is absolutely cracked, and their beliefs and actions are both wrong, and you know better than I do if there's some ignorance thrown in there as well. They're wrong, _älskling_ ," Alex insists, stroking Luke's hair. "And what I think is even sadder and stupider is that they're fucking destroying their own family. You, though. In spite of growing up the way you did, you are kind and strong and loving and tolerant. You have such a beautiful soul, Luke, and I can't wait to see you smiling at our child."

Luke presses still closer, Alex's words sinking in. He knows this, knows all of it, but the non-logical part of his brain is just _hurt_ and he's not sure how long it'll take to have that pass. Maybe never. He clears his throat. "I never minded being an only child before, but today, with your family, I wondered what this would be like if I had a brother or sister. Maybe they'd feel the same way as my parents but maybe not, you know?" He looks up at Alex. "I don't want our child to be alone. I know we haven't even had the one yet but if this works, I want us to have another. I don't care if we adopt or what but I want them to have someone else there for them, someone to play with, someone to share memories with..."

Stunned, Alex blinks at his lover. "...Someone to spill their secrets and kick them beneath the dining room table?"

"Are you telling me you wish you were an only?" Luke asks.

Alex doesn't even need to think through that one. "No," he says. "I'm just surprised to hear you say that when we've just spent time with my family and the memories haven't even had a chance to fade. If you want to romanticize them after six months of not seeing them, sure..." He grins briefly, and brushes a kiss over Luke's lips. "I'm kind of distracted with how complicated it'll be to get the first baby. But after that happens, yeah. I think I could see your point."

Luke smiles. "And who knows? Maybe I'll feel differently after we have the first but right now I feel like I've been orphaned. I'd give anything for an annoying sibling."

Laughing softly, Alex says, "You've got five now. Plus Greger. Next thing you know, my mom will be dragging us both back to Sweden for family portraits."

"Which reminds me," Luke says, snuggling in still closer. "We haven't talked at all about the logistics of this."

"Um." Alex frowns in thought. Okay, now that Elin is obstetrically involved, he's not sure he even wants to think about the logistics of everything. "I asked a friend of mine about it, and she told me about her infertility doctor. She said he's amazing and he'd be discreet with us. But if Elin is in, I think probably your, um, donation," he swallows hard, "should take place here in Stockholm."

"My donation." Luke makes a face. "That sounds like fun." He grins. "Is that something I should be doing while we're here or do we come back? Is fresh better than frozen?" he asks with a laugh.

"I guess sooner is better than later, right? We want to get started." Alex buries his face against his lover's throat for a moment, snickering. "Maybe... I'm pretty sure the doctor's office won't let me come in with you. But maybe I can text you some pictures that you're absolutely not allowed to look at until you're in there by yourself and it's the moment of truth. You know, for inspiration."

"Okay, now it's sounding better," Luke says, shifting so he can kiss Alex. "Less like punishment."

"Definitely not like punishment," Alex agrees, lifting his head for another kiss. "Something incredible and wonderful that only you can do." He grins again. "The most rewarding orgasm in the world."

"If it takes," Luke points out. "We could be stuck doing this a few times." Not that he knows that much about it.

Moving his hand between them, Alex cups Luke's cock. And squeezes firmly. "What a fucking hardship that'll be."

"I don't think me and my hand'll be nearly as much fun as this," Luke moans. "Are you sure they won't let you come with me? I bet your cock in my ass would make for... so much more."

"I'd love to see you propose that idea to the doctors," Alex says with a laugh. Both hands now, and he unzips Luke's jeans, slipping inside to stroke his boy. "I've been wanting to try something. I want to see if you can come from my fingers alone."

Luke whimpers. He can't help it. "I bet I already know the answer," he moans, shifting into Alex's touch.

"Yeah? Good." Alex tugs at his boy's foreskin, gently rubbing it between his fingertips. "Because you're going to do all the work. I'm just going to watch you get yourself off." His eyes gleam and he pulls his hands away. "Strip."

"You're evil," Luke accuses, pouting just a little, but he slips from Alex's lap and takes his time, eyes locked on his sir as he undresses _for him_.

At that prompt, Alex's smile turns wicked. "It's not my fault you're so fucking sexy. That's on you."

"What does me being sexy have to do with making me do all the work?" Luke says, grinning, his shirt, socks and shoes gone and his jeans hanging half open.

Alex's gaze on his boy intensifies. "Because watching you gets me so fucking hot."

God. When Alex looks at him like that... "Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, knees weak and cock so fucking hard as he drops his jeans and kicks the pooled denim from his feet.

A smirk curves Alex's lips, then he pushes two long fingers into his mouth. He makes a show of sucking on them, watching his boy all the while, and then slowly pulls them out. "Come here," he orders quietly, his voice rough. "You know what to do."

Already so aroused he can barely breathe, Luke closes the space between them but pauses right in front of Alex. "How do you want your boy?" he asks. "Straddling your lap, facing you?"

"Hands and knees," and Alex slips to the floor to give them both move to maneuver.

Luke gets into position, bracing himself against the floor, thankful for the carpet beneath his hands and knees. There's cool air on his already-slicked hole, his cock hanging hard and heavy, and he shivers, whimpering softly in anticipation.

Alex growls deep in his throat, lust twisting into a knot in his gut. "I told you how this would go," he murmurs, his tone edged with warning. "You'd better get that ass over here and get to work."

Cheeks flushing hard at Alex's tone, Luke backs up, reaching behind him with a quick glance at his sir before he drops his gaze, his hand on Alex's, lining up those fingers with his hole and pushing back with a low moan as they penetrate him.

"That's right." A ghost of a smile moves over Alex's face, his eyes hot. Inside his boy, his fingers curl just the slightest. "Keep going."

Luke doesn't have to be told twice. He pushes back all the way, getting Alex's fingers as deep inside him as he can, his body clenching greedily around them.

"There's my dirty little slut. You want my cock, don't you? But you just need your ass filled, even if it's only with my fingers." A shudder of lust rushes through Alex, that tight circle of flesh so hot on his skin.

Luke moans and nods. There's no hope of denying it, not with the way he's fucking himself back onto Alex's fingers, his body operating on instinct and need alone. "Yes, sir," he whispers, eyes closed, just feeling. "Your boy's a slut for being fucked, for having his hole filled."

The lines of Luke's muscled body are elegant, taut and lean and seductive. Alex couldn't look away if he tried. "And you'd do it even if I never let you come, wouldn't you? You'd fuck yourself on my fingers like this just because you fucking _need_ it."

"Yes," Luke nods again, shoving himself onto Alex's fingers over and over. "Please, sir," he whispers, blush spreading to his chest and across his shoulders. "Your boy needs more. _Please_." Because two fingers, even as long as they are, aren't anywhere near what he's used to getting.

"No," Alex says, his tone cheerfully matter-of-fact. "Work for it. Wiggle," he adds with a grin.

Luke whimpers and fucks himself harder, widening his knees and arching his back for a better angle, his orgasm already so fucking close from just the thought of how he must look. How desperate and wanton.

"Christ, you're so fucking filthy," Alex breathes, his erection hard as steel. "I wish they could all see you right now. Sam and Ryan. Siobhan. Your agent," he says with a laugh. "They'd never believe you're really nothing but a desperate dirty hole." Inside his boy's body he bends his fingers, curling them up so they rub against Luke's prostate with every movement.

With a sound like he's been gutted, Luke stills, hole fluttering around Alex's fingers, suddenly so close it takes every ounce of willpower he still possesses to hold on. "Please, sir," he blurts out, head dropping between his shoulders. " _Please._ Your boy needs to come."

"Do it, then. Show your sir, _smutsiga lilla hora_."

Permission granted, Luke shoves back hard and cries out as his cock spurts violently, his hole clenching convulsively around the fingers inside him. "Oh, god," he moans, dropping his head to his hands.

His own need surges and Alex yanks his hand away, wiping his fingers on his jeans and fumbling open his fly. Not a second wasted – he grabs Luke's hips and slams his cock inside him to the hilt with a choked shout.

Luke howls, not caring who hears, shoving back again to meet Alex's thrusts with a litany of yeses murmured beneath his breath. Urging his sir on. "Use your boy... fuck, please... he was made for you..."

_Made for you_. Christ, are there sweeter words? Alex pounds into Luke again and again, every thrust so hard and deep like he could bruise his boy this way, mark him from the inside. "Mine," he growls.

"Yours, oh, god, yes, _yours_ ," Luke cries, bracing himself as much as he can against the floor and just _taking_ his sir's brutal thrusts, his cock still not softening.

There's a moment – that split instant before his orgasm explodes through him when Alex hesitates. Abruptly he pulls out of his lover, pinning Luke with a strong hand on his nape and spraying hot on his boy's back.

Luke moans, shattered when Alex comes on him, marking his skin with his seed. More proof of how owned he is. How he exists only in this moment for his sir's pleasure.

Another aftershock shudders through him, and Alex slowly thrusts against the small of his boy's back, his cock slipping over bare skin. He heaves a breath, staring down at Luke for a brief eternity, then releases him. "Get up," he orders, his voice full of gravel. "Come here." He sits back on the floor and holds out his arms.

Luke slowly obeys, feeling like he's moving through molasses as he pushes back up and then turns, crawling into Alex's lap, his face buried against his sir's throat.

As if it's a reflex, Alex's arms wrap themselves tightly around Luke before his brain sends a conscious signal. "Good boy," he whispers, feeling a desperate instinct to shield Luke against the world, protect him from all harm. " _Älskling_. My love." He brushes a kiss over his husband's hair. "I've got you."

Luke nods, snuggling in closer. "I know you do," he whispers, the words smeared against skin. It's the one absolute certainty in his life.


End file.
